


i'll be waiting

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Malec, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: The obligatory remixed version of This is Halloween pounds through the bass, the orange and white lights flickering around them enough to even make Magnus’ eyes burn. He lounges next to a speaker, thankful for the blue earplugs in his ear to mute the heavy rhythm, brief visions of his partygoers on the floor grinding against each other.Everybody is lavishly ornamented in Halloween costumes, as there was a no entrance fee for anyone unwilling to participate. Magnus hums along to the song under his breath, brushing his thumb across a tar-black ring across his middle finger. This year, he’d decided to be a warlock, expensive makeup decorating his features, complete with golden contacts that resembled a cat more than a human. He’s donned in a robe that goes down to his knees, his entire getup a dark blue color, save for the golden strip in the middle of his chest for his crop top.





	

The obligatory remixed version of This is Halloween pounds through the bass, the orange and white lights flickering around them enough to even make Magnus’ eyes burn. He lounges next to a speaker, thankful for the blue earplugs in his ear to mute the heavy rhythm, brief visions of his partygoers on the floor grinding against each other.

Everybody is lavishly ornamented in Halloween costumes, as there was a no entrance fee for anyone unwilling to participate. Magnus hums along to the song under his breath, brushing his thumb across a tar-black ring across his middle finger. This year, he’d decided to be a warlock, expensive makeup decorating his features, complete with golden contacts that resembled a cat more than a human. He’s donned in a robe that goes down to his knees, his entire getup a dark blue color, save for the golden strip in the middle of his chest for his crop top.

Raphael saunters up to him, his lips parted slightly to make room for the fake fangs implanted to his teeth for the occasion. He wears his usual cross pendant around his neck, his perfected contour visible underneath the grimy light. Magnus had done his makeup for the sake of the holiday, his lips covered in a bright red lipstick hue to resemble blood, though it’s smeared slightly.

He stops in front of Magnus, his usual glare more daunting than usual. “Some asshole’s trying to stop the party at the front.” He mutters, lisping slightly, moving his mouth exaggeratedly so he can get his message through.

“And you came to me because?” Magnus asks, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, peering around Raphael’s broad shoulders to take a peek at the entranceway, though it lies out of sight beyond the crowd.

“Because I don’t want to deal with him.” Raphael grumbles, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“I’m sure that’s for the best.” Magnus consoles, giving his friend a curt nod. He moves to push past him, pausing after a moment before lifting an elegant hand, his nails painted black. He lets it hover in front of Raphael’s mouth to give him a warning, swiping his thumb across the smudged mark to clear it.

“Been making out with someone without me present?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as his lip twitches.

It gets a quiet snort out of Raphael, merely a move of his lips as he glances away, his expression bored. “Voyeurism doesn’t look good on you.”

Magnus hums in response, winking once more before departing. The people surrounding him part immediately, not even tearing themselves off of their respective dance partner.

It doesn’t take him long to locate the source of the commotion, as there’s a tiny circle of people surrounding one man just past the front door. His dark brown hair is tousled as if he drove with his windows down on the way here. His costume resembles of a stiff police officers, which is a little uncreative, but he has a strong jaw and muscled arms so Magnus figures he can deal with him regardless.

He drifts forward, letting his pointed-toed shoes drag against the carpet, the police man immediately lifting his head at his presence. He falters briefly before respectfully nudging a girl to the side to stand in front of him. “Are you Magnus Bane?” He asks, and Magnus feels a shiver run up his back at his low voice, loud enough to hear without taking out his earplugs.

“Depends on who’s asking and why.” Magnus responds coyly, placing a bejeweled hand on his hip. The man’s eyes immediately flick down to the revealed strip of tan skin before averting them politely.

He clears his throat tersely, shifting uncomfortably and minimally, but it’s just enough for a bolt of light to catch his gleaming silver badge. It reads ‘Alec,’ and Magnus looks down at the badge pinned down to his hip. He pulls off his costume well, the badge looking strangely realistic.

“Well, I’m asking. Someone has issued a noise complaint, so I’m here.” Alec manages, and Magnus nods, smirking now.

“You want us to turn the music up?” He asks, and Alec’s expression stutters before he shakes his head, his lips moving downwards in an impressive and adorable pout.

“What? No. I need you to turn it down.” He says, and Magnus tips his head back once with a peel of laughter.

“And what’re you going to do if I don’t?” Magnus teases, observing his outfit for a moment, another flash of gray catching his eye. “Pin me to my bed with those handcuffs?”

Alec makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, his pale cheeks immediately alighting with a blush.

Magnus tips his head to the side, still focused as he continues. “They’re not even the faux kind with the cheesy leopard print. You know, maybe I’ll even turn the music up a little louder.”

Alec gurgles once more, shaking his head with a mortified expression that makes Magnus’ heart twinge. “I’m a real officer.” He says.

Magnus sighs quietly, gesturing with his fingertips with an air of fake majesty. “And I’m a real warlock, too. Are you going to quit playing or are you going to file me a report for being dastardly attractive? What’s my punishment even going to be—“

Magnus cuts himself off abruptly once Alec turns swiftly, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. He swings the door open with too much force so that it nearly ricochets, his jaw tense as his cheeks remain flushed.

Alec turns, more like a jerk of his head over his shoulder to see if Magnus’ attention has still been captured before pointing outside.

Curiosity has always gotten the better of Magnus, so he sighs quietly and strolls over. “As delicious as outdoor sex sounds, I’m afraid it’ll be a little bit cold…” He trails off, following Alec’s point of vision. Ahead of them lies a cop car, the blue and red lights still blinking, though no sort of emergency seems present.

Magnus lets out a rush of air through his teeth, his pulse quickening once he realizes his mistake. “Oh.” He utters cleverly, at a loss for any witty retort as he takes a step back.

Alec stays silent, appearing to be trying to glare away his red cheeks, his posture stiff and almost menacing, and Magnus lets out a breathy laugh that sounds more awkward than anything. His breath fogs in the air, and his words get caught in his through briefly.

“You’re not going to actually arrest me, are you? I was joking about the whole handcuffs thing.” Magnus asks hoarsely, his fingernails digging crescents into his smooth palms. It would not look good on his record.

Alec makes a noise to show he heard him, his eyes nearly glazed over as he ponders, eventually sighing once and meeting Magnus’ gaze. “I can’t arrest you if you turn down the music.” He says, chewing the inside of his cheek, his words a lot quieter now that he doesn’t have to shout to be heard over the Monster Mash.

Magnus sighs in relief, nodding once, but Alec hasn’t finished. “Besides…” He starts slowly, his eyes a bit wider. “These handcuffs tend to hurt a little.”

Magnus blinks in surprise, recovering a bit quicker than he did initially. He laughs once more, shaking his head as he allows his shoulders to relax. “Do you know that from experience?” He inquires, letting the playful edge slip back into his tone.

Alec shuffles slightly, fidgeting with his belt loop near his badge, somewhat embarrassed after initiating the comment. “Maybe.” He replies, and Magnus barely stops himself from leering.

They stand still, their silence not necessarily on Magnus’ part, but eventually Alec moves to take one step down, signaling it’s time to leave. “Remember to turn it down a little. Your neighbors weren’t happy.” He reminds, and Magnus lifts a hand to stop him.

“The Belcourt’s can deal with it.” He says, sighing once before attempting at a hopeful grin. “But do you really have to go so soon? The party won’t be nearly as fun without you. There are a couple uninvited stranglers you could drive back to the station.”

Alec’s lip twitches for a moment as if he’s deciding whether to reciprocate, but it eventually curls up into a barely-there smile. “As exciting as that sounds, I have other parties to ruin.” He mutters sarcastically.

“You didn’t ruin mine.” Magnus blurts thoughtlessly, and Alec makes a quiet, breathy sound which appears to be a laugh.

“Well, if there’s another day you’re not booking people for celebrating, maybe you could swing by.” Magnus offers anyways, his tone forcefully casual.

Alec seems to ponder it, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting. “I guess I’ll have to.” He says, almost too quietly that Magnus doesn’t pick it up.

“I’ll be waiting.” He says, lifting a hand to wave his fingers. “You know where to find me.”

Alec nods once more, hopping down a couple more steps and turning his head quickly to hide his embarrassment, walking leisurely back towards his car.

Magnus waits for him to reach the door, opening his own in tandem and taking a step back into the chaos, paying no attention to the skeletons hanging by his entryway. “Don’t forget to bring some handcuffs so we can experiment next time, Alec!” He calls amusedly, sliding the door shut once his last word has been said.

It could be the cackling of a phony witch over the speakers, but Magnus is almost positive he heard Alec’s laugh over the starting of an engine.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @sapphicmaia


End file.
